Angel among Demons
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: "And what do you expect me to do with him?"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own this franchise or any of its characters

Angel among Demons

**Once upon a time there was a man, a very attractive man, and that man was vain. He was very tall and very broad and he had spikey blond hair and blue eyes. This man was a very rare creature, a creature that you would be very lucky to see. He was an angel. With white wings that extended from his back he was quite divine. He was one out of four angels that sinned. There was the fallen angel of lust. She had purple eyes and long blonde hair that fell in waves. And there was the fallen angel of envy, a short man with spikey brown hair and a cocky attitude. After him fell the fallen angel of wrath a slender man with short red hair. They were cast from heaven in a fit of rage from God and because they refused to repent they lay in a junkyard wingless. Raphael, or as you call him Lucifer, fell after believing himself better than every other angel because he did not fall. That caused him to be cast down to the yard where all the other sinning unrepentant angels lay. After living a hundred years down there their wings turned black and began to burn when the sunlight hit. After a thousand the wings turned to dust. After five thousand the deformities began to start. Mai or Asmodeus grew a set of horns from the top of her head and what appeared to be a third breast. Amelda or Satan had a horn grow from his forehead and a long spiked tail. Varon or Belial grew a set of horns replacing his ears and a pair of black leathery wings. Raphael grew a very large set of horns from the base of the front of his skull and another pointing slightly downward from below his ears. After ten thousand years a war started between the angels that wanted the world to end and those that wanted to save them. The fallen ones were not told of such a war and lived in the junkyard alone. The leader of the anti-human group was a periwinkle blue haired man with a blue eye and a yellow one and he was called Dartz and the leader of the pro-human group was a man with three-toned hair and purple eyes named Yami. Let us start this story of the tale that inspired Beauty and the Beast.**

Run. The only thought going through my mind as I ran away from that man. Humanity did not, does not, deserve my love, my respect. Why am I to be punished for my honest opinion? I am not a sinner but rather a fine saint and I take great joy in being so. Yet an angel of only three thousand dares to push me around like I am something, someone bad. Well, let them hate me, I will purify this world of the stain, of the taint. Run my head screams. I scream out loud and the birds fly. I hear a ragged breathing from just behind me. I run faster avoiding the arrows of hate that shoot from the bow of Yami. I scream some more and begin to run faster. I see a junkyard one that smells atrocious. I run in as the angels are on my heels. I scream louder. A shuffling comes from a pile of scrap cars. A figure with grey eyes and red hair shows up. There is a horn protruding from her forehead. She pulls out a gun that's glowing red and laughs with a hundred voices behind her.

"Well, well what do we have here! Raph will be pleased!" The woman says as she blows a hole straight through Yami.

She grabs me by the hair and laughs again.

"Well you are sexy! Come on let's remove those blemishes on your back!" She laughs again.

As I get dragged off I have time to look at the woman closer. She is wearing a cut off shirt that reveals her stomach to prying eyes and tight pants. On her feet she's wearing leather boots. She puts her gun in the holster on her back. As I get dragged I see the colors of the junkyard blurring into unrecognizable shapes. Piles of paper and plastic. Cars compressed into cubes and food that has long rotted are in piles that form the only type of landscape here. This is the most horrid place to be banished to. I watch the woman's feet stepping like a soldier's, broad strides with a stomp after every step. I almost fall asleep to the relaxing motion. It is rather hypnotizing. I begin to drown in her breathing and the harsh steps. The woman lifts me off the ground and opens a hatch in a mountain of household appliances and compressed cars. A thin metal ladder is in the hatch she begins to climb down the rickety object clutching onto the long hair I ought to have cut but sentimental value deprived me of that ability. She grasps tightly to the ladder. What an amazing skill, such strength has never been observed. When we get to the last rung she hops off with another laugh. As she fists my hair again another being shows up.

"Ey Amelda, what do ya 'ave there?" He asks.

"Oh, an angel bitch for Raph." She answers quite calmly.

Oh I look at the male being. He has brown hair that spikes and fluffs up. He also has goggles perched on the top of his head and is wearing a leather shirt and pants. He is wearing metal boots and has horns for ears and wings with a demonic touch. The woman kisses her male friend and he recoils and slaps her.

"Ya know I 'ave a girlfriend Amelda!" He exclaims.

"She won't mind and 'sides Raph is a horrible lover. He gets upset when I walk off after sex." Amelda grins.

She kisses the boy again and tackles him to the floor. The boy starts taking swings and the whole thing is interrupted by a blonde woman walking in.

"Varon, Amelda stop!" She screams.

The two stop immediately.

The blonde woman is wearing a white corset with golden lacing and shorts of course she was wearing thigh-high boots on top of that because why not.

"AMELDA KISSED ME!" The boy called Varon shrieks.

"Stop it! You know he's not gay!" The blonde woman shrieks to the MAN named Amelda.

"Whatever. Let's just take the angel to Raph." He snarls.

Amelda grabs me by the hair and drags me into the center room. A man is lounging on a throne made out of what appears to be a refrigerator. The man has spikey blonde hair and a set of horns coming out from the base of his skull and another pointing downward from his ears.

"LOOK AT WHAT WE 'AVE RAPHY!" Varon screams.

The man's eyes snap open and he hoists himself off the throne. The man is wearing a white tank top and leather pants and a long leather coat.

"And what do you expect me to do with him?" 'Raphy and/or Raph asks.

"Fuck it?" The blonde woman suggests.

"Rip off its wings and torture it to death." Amelda supplies.

"TAKE ITS STUFF AND DESTROY IT'S WINGS CAUSE YA DON'T 'AVE ANY!" Varon screams.

"Well as long as you had something intelligent in mind…"Raphy and/or Raph deadpans.

"Well we'll just kill it." Amelda says.

"Please let me stay!" I scream.

"Ugh, since you were a thoughtful gift from Amelda and begging fine. Just don't get feathers everywhere." Raphy and/or Raph sighs.

I smile and they carry me to a room.

"You know we are watching you right? If you try anything I'll blow a hole through you faster then you can think." Amelda threatens.

And with that the door closes and I am left to sit in my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Angel among Demons

I wake up to what appears to be an artificial sunlight. The one holding the mini sun is the blonde woman.

"So what's your name honey?" She asks.

"Dartz."

"I'm Mai! The red head is Amelda, the brunette is Varon and the other blonde is Raphael! I am so glad you're not dead! It's been a while since we had living company!"

"I do not care."

She looks at me sadly and walks off with her head down. I watch as the mini sun fades, it is like a lantern but entrapped in a stick. I feel my face pull into a frown. Why do they have mini suns? They do not deserve these kinds of things. They do not deserve anything. I smell bread when the next one walks in, the red head, Amelda, with a frown. He throws the bread at me.

"I have to feed you now that you made Mai cry! I should just freakin behead you!" Amelda shouts.

"And what would that accomplish boy?" I say sitting up.

"YOUR DEATH!" He screams in frustrated reply.

"And that would accomplish?"

"ME NOT HAVING TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!"

"So I see you haven't thought this through."

"What?"

"It wouldn't accomplish much to kill me; you want to kill me for the sake of it."

"SHUT UP! AND YEAH I DO! I HATE YOU AND YOUR KIND!"

"You mean our kind."

And with those words only silence from him. I feel him tense and relax. Amelda walks away. He turns his head so I can see his horn in perfect profile.

"Repent, repent they said. Why? This is who we are. Repent, repent the said. When they needed soldiers I came forth and slaughtered the rebellion. And yet tell me every thousand years 'you can come home Amelda, repent, repent'. So I guess I'm not really your kind am I? I am a defective model for having a less peaceful temperament." Amelda mentions.

He continues walking, tail swinging. A large spiked tail comes out from the base of his spine. I hear a mild screaming fight between him and Varon when another finally comes in.

"Ey I'm Varon ya know. I'm gonna get ya to eat." Varon states.

I admire the boy's bluntness and determination. He grabs a mushroom shaped object with a wide bottom.

"This is a muffin. You're gonna eat this muffin." He says.

He pushes the 'muffin' against my face and I take a bite. It tastes good. I can't remember the last time I ate something sweet. Food is human. Perhaps it's not wrong to be like a human sometimes. I eat the thing after a bit and he smiles.

"I knew you'd like it!" Varon chirps.

"Yes, I am sure you did, child." I say.

"Why you callin' me a child? I'm not a kid! Probably older than you!" He screams, surprising literate.

"Because you behave like one."

He pouts and stomps off. His wings flutter and he has another screaming fit with Amelda. A deep voice interrupts them.

The tall blonde man walks in. He grunts and passes me a glass.

"And what is this?" I ask.

"Water."

Ah I see he's trying to play tough. Hah! I was more terrified of Mai!

"No I'm not playing."

Thinking out loud.

"Do you do that often?"

"Yes all the time."

"It's really something you have to get rid of."

"Indeed."

"So what did you say to Varon?"

"I called him a child."

"Don't do that."

He gets up and walks away.

"Goodbye Raphael."

He stops and turns around.

"What?"

"Goodbye Raphael."

He smiles crookedly and motions for me to follow. I get off the bed and stretch my wings, white feathers fall everywhere. Raphael raises an eyebrow at my apparent molting and continues walking.

"Let me give you a tour." Raphael says.

He leads me into a fairly spaced room with broken weapons and dummies strew everywhere. In the far left of the room there is a mattress that looks more comfortable then anything I've ever slept on. The walls are lined with compressed cars with all the sharp parts being fashioned into crude coat hangers. The floor is layers of paper with the occasional piece of glass sticking up through the ground.

"This is Amelda's room." Raphael says.

We walk into a small room with a large bed filling most of the space. There is a picture of an angel with blonde hair and honey eyes on the bed. The bed itself is silver and rusting with a white mattress with purple blankets on it and a curtain surrounding the whole thing. Clothes are resting on the top of the frame.

"This is Mai's room." Raphael says.

After that we walk into a colossal room with a high roof. There is broken stuff everywhere, human picture boxes with their faces smashed in, jewels smashed until tarnished and wings lining the walls. The thing that was the most broken was the boy lying on a dog bed asleep. The floor of the room was covered in feathers and dried blood.

"This is Varon's."

The next room is only slightly larger then Varon's. The walls, ceiling and floor are covered in mirrors. Wall mirrors, mirror cabinets, hand mirrors, pocket mirrors, motor vehicle mirrors, picture box screens, silver trays, all manner of reflective surfaces. The bed in the center of the room was large and purple, like Mai's but without the shower curtain. Clothes were placed carefully under the bed. A vanity mirror was beside the bed. On that there is make-up and more clothes.

"And this is mine." Raphael says

We climb out of the building and walk through the junkyard to a large chunk of pool. The pool is completed by sealed together pieces of ceramics and masonry. I stick my finger in the lake and it is warm to the touch.

"This is where we bathe, well mostly Amelda because he's always covered in … SOMETHING." Raphael mentions.

We climb back into the castle of junk. Raphael leads me into a room of to the side of the throne room. The room has a large table in it and many foods of which I have never seen. Amelda and Mai are eating and occasionally throwing things at each other. Many human appliances with rust are in the corners of the room. On the walls hang plates, bowls, cups and other strange eating things. Amelda looks at me and bounces a 'muffin' off my head.

"Amelda no." Raphael says, "Do not start a fight with our guest."

"Whatever." Amelda frowns.

" Anyway this is the kitchen and dining room."

He leads me into another room with a ceramic seat and ceramic cleaning bowl.

"This is the bathroom."

"What's a bathroom."

"You know like a chamber pot."

"Ah."

He walks me to another room with a large picture box in the center.

"This is where we get human shows and news. Varon usually has the remote so because he's sleeping you can watch anything you want."

I grab the 'remote' and begin to press a button as the pictures and sounds wiz by. Mai gets annoyed and tell me to stop. I ignore her. These fallen things are quite interesting, when I get my men to help me I won't kill them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Angel among Demons

It has been three months since I called for men. Let us hope that they arrive soon. Getting to know these fallen things has occupied my time. The one that interested me the most was Raphael. I want to know their stories how they were cast down from Heaven. While sitting at the dining room table I asked the burning question.

"How were you cast from Heaven?" I ask in the most nonchalant voice I can muster.

They shift around nervously. Amelda opens and closes his mouth a few times. Mai stops breathing. Varon blinks and Raphael raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" Raphael asks after a pregnant silence.

"I just want to know, besides would it not be a good thing to get this off your chests?"

Amelda is the one to start.

"During the Great Rebellion they needed a fighter. I was that fighter. As the best soldier they had, I quickly rose up through the ranks. I killed many a rogue but one day I made a mistake. My teammates had been acting suspicious and my paranoia grew. I flipped out and stabbed my second-in-command fifty times. I went and killed all the other soldiers in my platoon. And when I was asked if I killed them I said yes. When asked if I repent I said yes. And that was that. But one day an angel named Seto was transferred to my platoon and I had an immense dislike for him. He was reckless and cruel. A little boy with chestnut hair and brown eyes named Miruko showed up one day. Seto had killed his mother when she struck him through the chest with a needle. The boy asked me why his mother was dead and I had no answer. Seto walked past and the boy screamed and Seto tried to shut him up and accidently shot him with the experimental guns. I smashed Seto's head against the ground til he stopped moving. And when asked to repent I laughed, and will always laugh because they don't mean it." Amelda rants.

Mai starts next.

"I fell in love with an angel named Jounochi even though Varon and I were bonded. Thinking this a form of adultery a male neighbor heard and made a deal with me. If I seduce a man into doing his binding then I would be alright. And so I seduced the man and put him under my thrall. His wife noticed the acts and found that it was me that committed them. I tried to stop her and ended up shoving the woman of the edge of the world in front of everyone. As I was dragged to repent I called out Jounochi's name and he didn't come." Mai cries.

Varon starts now.

"When I found out of the love between Mai and Jounochi I stalked the fool. 'e turned and tried to stop me. I was physically stronger having been bred for this. I beat 'im up and left 'im in an alleyway. That's it." Varon says.

Raphael starts.

"I suggested that we kill all the fallen ones because they disgrace the perfection the God has given us. Only angels like myself were perfect. Only angels have no flaws. I would repent now but I fear that we have been forgotten. Only Amelda is ever given the chance because they need him for the war. Every year the bar gets higher. We can not be forgiven." He says.

Ah Yami must have been doing such things. He obviously wanted Amelda to help him fight the war.

"You are aware that God is gone right? He left us in charge so you can not repent. They are lying to Amelda." I mention.

They all stare in unison.

"So well be like this forever?" Amelda whimpers.

"Cast down?" Mai mutters.

"We'll always be 'ere won't we?" Varon asks.

Raphael says absolutely nothing.

"Well there is a way, a new God must be chosen. The winner of this war will be the new God. I am the leader of the other side. If you want repentance join me!" I chant.

They exchange glances and all look at Raphael.

"Then let us join you and have our repentance." He says.

They all cheer for me. What a perfect circumstance. The fallen things are willing to help me if I help them repent. Do they honestly believe that God would leave? They were just forgotten but I can't tell them that. I am afraid that we have become friends. I will help them seek repentance.


End file.
